Putting on a Show
by wakingonprospit
Summary: "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Nope!" the older man practically sings from behind the camera, "I'm sure it's a great idea; probably the best idea that I've ever had!" The camera jostles slightly as he speaks and the smile in his voice is blatantly obvious. "I'm leaving for a business trip in just a few days and I'll miss my little gumdrop " he teases. (SABRIEL PWP)


"Alright beautiful, we're rolling."

Sam's cheeks are dusted a light red as he tilts his head up to look at the camera. He is sitting on Gabriel's king sized bed, legs hanging off of the side of it to rest his feet comfortably on the floor. He is wearing a button down plaid shirt and faded jeans, but his feet are bare. His hands are fiddling with the front hem of his shirt.

"Gabriel, I know I said it was okay, but," the brunette falters for a moment, seeming to search his mind for the right words, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope!" the older man practically sings from behind the camera, "I'm sure it's a great idea; probably the best idea that I've ever had!" The camera jostles slightly as he speaks and the smile in his voice is blatantly obvious. "I'm leaving for a business trip in just a few days and I'll miss my little gumdrop~" he teases.

The Winchester can't help but laugh slightly. "You'll miss having sex with me," he jokes back as he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt, fumbling a little with the second button out of nervousness.

Gabriel can be heard laughing as the camera moves down to Sam's level, zooming in on the college student's torso. "Hells yeah, I'll miss having sex with you." The unseen man's voice goes quiet as the shirt drops off of his lover's shoulders, but he begins to speak again once the flannel is discarded to Sam's left, somewhere off screen. "Do you want me to apologize?"

Sam glances up in the direction of the voice, flashing a brilliant smile, "Not if you aren't sorry." The man reaches down, about to work on unbuttoning his pants before the other voice stops him.

"Woah, woah, kiddo, take it a little slower, will you? Give me something to look forward to… anticipation and all that."

Sam rolls his eyes, resting his hands on either side of him and putting his weight on his palms. "Are you sure this is really the best way to do this?" he says with a tilt of his head, looking somewhat disinterested.

"Oh, come on Sammy, I made one for you, didn't I?"

The man on screen huffs out a quiet breath. "Well yeah, but yours only had you jerking off and talking to me about-" The brunette doesn't finish his statement, face going red at the memory.

"And you loved every second of it."

The tall man sighs quietly and looks to the side, "What would you have me do then?" he asks, somewhat annoyed now.

"Play with yourself. Get creative moosey, I'm just the camera-man."

"Fine… Fine," Sam mutters quietly before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, sitting up straighter in an attempt to relax. He holds still, breathing deeply for a few moments. He then lets his hands travel lightly across his chest, relaxing under the touch of his own calloused fingers. Each deep and steady inhale causes his chest to rise, filling his lungs to the brim only to expel the air once again and let his chest fall. The room is filled with the calming and rhythmic sounds of the tall man breathing.

His hands roam up his firm and finely chiseled abdominals, letting his fingers dip between each defined muscle on his stomach. He brings his right hand up a bit higher to trace along his taut chest, feeling the smoothness of skin across it until his fingers finally brush lightly over his right nipple.

He lightly bites his lip at the feeling, keeping his eyes closed and letting his head lull to the side gently. His left hand, tired of roaming along his lower stomach, lowers down to palm at the front of his jeans slowly, feeling his slowly hardening member through the denim fabric.

Sam slowly opens his vivid hazel eyes, keeping them half lidded as he looks right at the camera. In what would appear to be a silent agreement with the person who stands behind it, Sam moves to sit further up the bed. He turns to crawl on his hands and knees in the opposite direction, giving the camera a show by swaying his hips ever so slightly as he goes. Once he has gotten further away, he carefully stacks the pillows at the head of the bed to give himself something to lie back upon.

Once he is settled against the pillows, he closes his eyes once again, letting both of his hands return back to their previous positions; his right now plays gently with the small hardening bud on his chest while his left is stroking himself slowly through the front of his pants. The outline of his manhood can be seen pressing against his pants as Sam runs his large hand up and down the side of his shaft slowly. As he does this, the camera moves closer to him and creaks can be heard from the man holding the camera sitting down in front of the Winchester.

"Gabe," Sam breaths out quietly, opening his eyes to look at the camera once again, "I feel ridiculous," he mutters quietly, face tinted red with blush. "Could you at least stop looking at me like that?"

"No can do Samwich." The camera shakes a bit with the older man's laughter. "Now get crackin', put on a show for me."

Sam's eyes narrow and he can't help but smile slightly as he kicks toward somewhere below the camera, making the other man let out a quiet yelp, followed by a laugh. Sam's laughter follows the other man's as he smiles past the camera to him. "A show, huh?" Sam muses softly.

Without waiting too much longer, Sam reaches down with both hands, slowly undoing the front button of his jeans. It pops open fairly easily, followed by the low noise of a quiet zip. The college student forces a small smirk at the camera as he lifts his hips in order to push his pants down off of his hips carefully.

"You cheeky bastard," Gabriel mummers quietly from behind the camera, chuckling.

Sam smiles softly at the phrase, pushing his pants down the rest of the way. He manages to get them caught on the ankles of his long legs and has to take a few completely unsexy moments to kick them off clumsily. He takes a second to recollect himself, shifting on the bed from side to side, trying to get comfortable against the mound of pillows once again.

He spreads his legs slowly as he reaches up to tease at his chest again. He grazes the backs of his fingernails across the sides of his pectorals, slowly moving them around the perimeter of his breast. After a few moments of this, he finally takes the nub between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling and squeezing it between the two gently and letting out a quiet sigh. The brunette's other hand slides down his body slowly, resting it at his lower abdomen as he considers where to move his hand to next. Not wanting to work himself up too quickly, he reaches down between his legs, pass his shaft to cup his balls. His head rolls back gently against the pillows as he tugs gently them.

He groans out his older lover's name quietly as the camera focuses in on his face. The tall man takes his lower lip between his teeth, gnawing at it lightly. His eyes slowly open to look at the camera once again, keeping his gaze locked upon it as he whines quietly, "Gabriel," He shifts a little, obviously fighting his arousal and attempting to keep his composure. "Mhh… Gabriel I want to suck your dick." He practically purrs when he speaks, really playing it up to get a rise out of his boyfriend. It takes him only a moment to move onto his hands and knees and start crawling toward the camera-person slowly. "Please, sir?~" he says in a low, lust filled voice, swaying his hips slightly as he goes, "Please let me suck your cock, sir?~" he makes sure to direct his sexiest expression at the camera, letting his mouth gape open slightly and his eyes slide half-lidded, still keeping them locked on the camera lens.

The camera zooms out to show Sam reaching forward and grabbing onto the front of his lover's pants. His fingers curl and work their way under the waistband of Gabriel's jeans, wiggling their way between the denim fabric and the older man's smooth skin. He works to undo the front button and zipper of the jeans eagerly, all the while keeping his glazed over sex eyes locked on the camera. Once he has managed to get the pants undone, he wastes no time in pushing them down and simply reaches into them to carefully pull the other man's member from his pants.

The second that the older man's dick is free of its confines, the brunette is licking his lips, eyes locked onto the stiff, slightly curved, hard member that bobs before him. He brings his hands up, resting his left hand on Gabriel's thigh while the other hand encircles the base of his dick. He strokes the shaft upwards slowly, watching the member closely before looking up again as he slowly moves his tongue to press against the underside of the head, keeping it there for a moment before moving his tongue back and forth against it slowly. He lets his warm breath drift slowly against his lover's member, stroking it toward his mouth and keeping his tongue pressed firmly again the other man's frenulum.

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel moans quietly, "If you keep-…" He trails off slowly, letting out another quiet groan as Sam smirks up at him, finally taking the member into his mouth.

Sam takes his time with the action, bobbing his head slowly and humming against the dick. He keeps his lips sealed tightly around the shaft and lets his lips drag slowly against the warm skin. His tongue stays pressed flat against the underside of Gabriel's cock, keeping the warm and wet pressure on it. His right hand continues to stoke the dick, stimulating the parts of it that Sam deliberately chooses not to take into his mouth.

Gabriel struggles to keep his noises down, not wanting to ruin the video that Sam is working so hard to make perfect. The only sounds heard from him are the occasional heavy breaths and near silent grunts.

A few minutes pass before Sam pulls away from his lover's member with an obscene pop. He licks his lips, tasting the spit and pre-come that coat his lips. "Come on Gabe," he hums out in a low voice, "You want to fuck my mouth, don't you?" The younger man smirks and shifts a bit on the bed, "I know you want to~ Don't you want to hold my head still and use my mouth as your own personal fuck hole~?"

Gabriel can be heard panting at that, "Goddammit, Sammy," he laughs out breathlessly, "You don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" A hand can be seen entering the shot as it tangles itself into the mess of long brunette hair below him. "Open up, sugar~"

Sam can't help but smile, opening his mouth eagerly to immediately have Gabriel's cock forced inside of his mouth. The hand in his hair grabs tightly onto the long locks, holding his head in place and making it tilt back slightly to accommodate the member pushing against the back of his throat. The college student moans quietly at the feeling of his lips being forcibly stretched around his boyfriend's dick.

Gabriel begins rolling his hips forward, pushing himself into Sam's mouth vigorously, not giving the younger man the opportunity to relax. Even though he is rough with Sam, he keeps his eyes locked onto the taller man's face to keep an eye out for any signs of discomfort or pain, neither of which is present on the brunette's face.

Sam's eyes are clouded over with desire, a bit of drool runs down his lips and chin, and his scalp stings from the hand pulling his hair. He can feel the tip of the older man's length hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. The younger man whimpers and gags with the movements, shutting his eyes tight as they become watery. When Sam's head is finally pulled by his hair off of Gabriel's cock, he takes in a quick, ragged breath, panting heavily with his mouth gaping open. His mouth is a mess, dripping spit from it and a string of saliva and pre-come connects Sam's mouth to the side of Gabriel's dick. His head is held like that for a moment and the only sounds that fill the room are of the Winchester's hoarse, gasping breaths.

"Oh my god, look at you baby~" the unseen man whispers.

Sam licks his lips as he begins to regain his breath, severing the string that connects him to his lover. He can't help but smile through his panting and drool at the praise. A hand moves to caress the side of the hazel-eyed man's face. He tilts his head into the touch, nuzzling the palm of the other man's hand gently. "Do you want to fuck me now Gabriel?" he mumbles quietly, all the while littering small, open mouthed kisses against the hand on his cheek.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that. Turn around for me gorgeous?"

Sam licks up the side of his boyfriend's hand, from the heel of his hand up to the pad of his thumb before he slowly pulls away. He sits back on his legs before slowly maneuvering his long limbs to turn around on the bed. As his back faces the camera, a small black piece of hard latex can be seen in between the curves of his ass. The brunette lowers himself down onto his hands and knees, lifting his hips further into the air to present himself to the camera.

"Oh, fucking hell, kiddo," the older man's voice is drenched with lust as he reaches out and runs one of his hands up from Sam's middle thigh to his right butt cheek, spreading him open to reveal the black plug that is inserted into the man's hole, keeping him open and loose. "God, you really were looking forward to this, weren't you?" Gabriel purrs and lifts his hand, bringing it down with a sharp slap against Sam's rear.

The taller man arches his back and lets out a quiet hiss at the sting, legs shaking a bit from pleasure. "Wanted to be ready for you, Gabriel~"

The older man can be heard humming as he reaches down and hooks his finger into the ring on the end of the butt plug. "Bet you did, Sammy… Even though you were acting so shy earlier, you were just so eager to be doing this for me." Gabriel muses quietly as he shifts the plug around against Sam's rim, pushing it in a bit and listening for the sounds of his lover moaning at the feeling. The camera is lowered to give a better view of Sam's hole clenching and fluttering around the black latex as the piece is thrusted into him shallowly. When the camera angle changes again, Sam can be seen with his face buried in the pillows, squirming and clutching at the sheets.

"Please," he moans as he lifts his head to breath, "Come on Gabriel..."

The mentioned man can be heard laughing as he pushes the plug into Sam once more, causing him to let out a breathy grunt and arch his back, before he pulls the latex out quickly, making the man hiss out quietly.

The camera is then jostled and shaky for a few minutes as the camera holder has to readjust in order to get some lube from his nightstand.

As soon as the camera has been steadied once again, the older man is already pressing two lubed fingers into his lover's entrance to make sure he is open enough. The spreading and thrusting of his fingers pull breathy moans and gasps from the brunette. Before long, Gabriel is pulling his fingers out and rubbing lube onto his own member.

With only few mummers of encouragement from the brunette, the blonde's cock is pushed into Sam's ass slowly, causing the taller man to groan and once again bury his face into the pillows in front of him in another attempt to muffle the pathetic noises he makes.

It isn't until his member has been pushed fully into his lover that Gabriel speaks again. He raises his hand up and brings it down hard onto Sam's rear, leaving a bright red print in its wake. "Head up, Sam," he growls, "Want you to be loud for me."

The younger man lifts his head and nods quickly, letting out a quiet whine as his boyfriend begins to thrust into him. The camera shakes slightly with the thrusts as it pans over the length of Sam's body, allowing sight of how his back arches and his muscles move with every thrust. His skin is prickling with sweat, making his skin shine slightly in the light.

Through Sam's many groans and sighs, Gabriel can be heard asking, "Wanna roll over for me know, sweetie?"

And with that it takes all of two seconds for Sam to pull off of the dick that had been inside of him and turn over to face the camera. His eyes are half lidded with lust as he looks up, making sure to lock his eyes onto the camera, licking his lips slowly. "Come on, Gabriel~" He lowers his voice to a deep purr, "I want your dick back in me~"

A quiet, "Dammit, Sam," can be heard from the other side of the camera as Gabriel realigns himself and pushes back into the tight heat of Sam's hole. He immediately begins thrusting into his lover again, fumbling with the camera slightly, trying his best to hold it still.

The camera scans over the expanse of Sam's skin once again, moving slowly across his chest and stomach until it pauses on his erection. It is large and dark, dripping with precome on the tip and slapping against his stomach with each hard thrust.

Soon the image zooms out. Sam is grasping helplessly at the covers as he moans loudly with each thrust. "Come on~" He moans out, eyes still locked intensely on the camera, "Give it to me harder, Gabe~"

The other man presses his hips harder into Sam, obviously trying to stay quiet, indicated by the heavy breathing that can be heard from near the camera's microphone.

"I'm so, so close, Gabriel," Sam whines and rolls his hips into the thrusts, "I want you to make me take it, baby~" The brunette throws head back and moans as one final thrust shoves into him roughly before the member is exiting Sam quickly.

One of the cameraman's hands go down to stroke himself quickly, scooting a little closer to the taller man and letting spurts of white come paint Sam's stomach and chest.

Sam looks down at the white on his stomach before he snaps his eyes right back up to the camera. "Yeah, come on Gabe. I want you to come all over me~ Just like that~" he hums and continues to mumble out quiet reassurances to his lover until he is done coming.

With an unseen nod from the older man, Sam his quickly wrapping his fingers around his own dick and pumping his own member quickly, wanting to reach completion as soon as he can. It barely takes a minute before his own come is joining his lovers across his stomach and chest.

The camera operator is very careful to make sure Sam's face can be seen as he comes, wanting to capture the way Sam's eyes flutter closed, he tilts his head back, and his mouth drops open helplessly as he practically whimpers.

After his breathing slows and he's done coming, the camera does one last sweep of Sam's spent body, making sure to zoom in on the mess that has been made out of Sam's stomach and abdomen, then down to his slowly softening member and still loose hole.

"Done now?" The camera shoots up to look up at Sam's face, messy with post sex exhaustion.

There is more jostling of the camera as Gabe lays next to his lover, finally entering the shot as he holds it so both he and his boyfriend can be seen lying next to one another.

"Done now," Gabe confirms, smiling softly and leaning over to peck Sam's lips gently.

Then the screen goes black.

* * *

Sam is curled up against his boyfriend's chest, face bright red, and staring at the laptop screen in horror. "I sounded like a fucking porn star."

Gabriel can't help but laugh, keeping his arm around Sam's shoulders and holding him a little closer. "And it was hot as hell!" he laughs, snorting slightly, "You don't know how many times I came last week just from that bit at the end."

"It was embarrassing!" Sam covers his face with one of his hands, refusing to look at the computer.

"It was fucking perfect," Gabriel insists, grinning, "I won't make you watch it again… I just wanted you to see how hot you were."

The college student huffs out quietly and leans up to peck Gabe's lips softly. "I'm glad you think so... Hey, Gabe?"

The blonde grins and tilts his head to catch Sam's lips briefly, "What is it, gorgeous?"

"Can we watch the one of you now?"


End file.
